Canto de Petirrojos
by ACrazySpiderGirl
Summary: Pequeños drabbles escritos originalmente para el grupo "Damian Wayne Pretty Bird", así que cada uno incluye a Damian, porque él es hermoso. Una hermosa bolita de odio. TimDami, JayDami, DickDami.
1. JayDami 1

Se recostaron lado a lado, con las respiraciones agitadas y los corazones acelerados; sintiendo aún en sus cuerpos los estragos del orgasmo recién alcanzado.

El más joven, acostado boca arriba con los labios rojizos separados, cubría su rostro levemente sonrosado con su antebrazo, intentando regular el respirar para no mostrarse vencido.

Todd rió, tomando la sábana blanca que había quedado hecha un ovillo a un lado para cubrirlos un poco a ambos. No tenían frío ni vergüenza, sus cuerpos se daban todo el calor necesario y a ninguno le eran desconocidas las cicatrices del otro, era sólo una costumbre que había quedado en él por las frías noches de Gótica y la llevaba a cabo ya en automático.

Se giró lentamente, mirando con sus ojos verdes el perfil de quien respiraba ajetreado a su lado; tomó la mano del otro por la muñeca, tirando de ella con brusquedad intencional para dejarle contra su pecho, rodeandolo en un medio abrazo que hizo gruñir al demonio, quien sin embargo no hizo el menor esfuerzo por apartarse en ningún momento.

No pasó mucho para que Damian se removiera un poco, con la única intención de encontrar la posición más cómoda para permanecer entre aquellos brazos que le acogían, terminando por apoyar su palma derecha en el pecho de Jason como quien no quiere la cosa; encantado con el palpitar del corazón en el pecho ajeno.

A pesar de que después le reclamaría al forajido por tal momento tan cursi; en ese preciso instante se centró sólo en disfrutar de las caricias que le regalaba, enredando los dedos entre sus hebras azabache cuidadosamente, y en el aún acelerado latir de su corazón, sintiendo el propio al tiempo mismo.

Sus latidos eran de las cosas que más fascinaban secretamente al joven. Ambos debían estar muertos; y Damian no podía evitar pensar que quizás era justamente eso lo que los había unido a ambos; uno de aquellos curiosos juegos del hado. Eran ambos los extremos de hilos rotos, que no encontraron su destino y terminaron por forjarse un propio.

¿Quién mejor para alguien que no debía estar en el mundo que otro ser semejante?

\--¿Algo que decir, niño? --preguntó al verle pensativo, algo irritado por no ser colmado con las cotidianas caricias dulces que solía obsequiarle el menor en momentos así, ya sabiendo desde el principio que recibiría un reclamo por el "mote" empleado.

El Wayne gruñó con molestia, pero aún disfrutando de las atenciones del otro con los ojos cerrados. --No soy un niño --se quejó con el ceño fruncido. --. Tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie, Todd --dejó escapar una risa burlona a la vez que enredaba sus piernas entre las del Robin renegado. --. De lo contrario padre ya te habría acusado de secuestro y pedofilia.

Jason le tomó por el mentón, aplicando quizá más fuerza de la que era necesaria, obligándole a mirarlo con sus exóticas esmeraldas, herencia indudable de Talia. --¿En serio quieres hablar de él ahora? --le besó con cariño, pasando de sus labios a sus mejillas y luego a su barbilla, llenando el rostro de Damian con besos dulces mientras éste sólo se dejaba hacer, complacido por recibir aquellos cariños y abrazandose más a él. Ninguno de los dos admitiría a un tercero las caricias libres de morbo que eran capaces decompartir en momentos como ese, cuando el ambiente era tan íntimo y ellos estaban tan libres de tabúes. --. ¿Aún te preocupa no complacer a Bruce? --preguntó con tono burlesco, aunque ocultando cierto temor en su semblante despreocupado.

\--Si fuera eso estaría con Kent o incluso con Richard, seguro padre aprobaría a cualquiera antes que a ti --rió, deslizando su mano desde el pecho de Jason hacia su nuca, atrayendo sus labios a los propios sin unirlos definitivamente. --; pero sabes que yo no lo haría, amado.


	2. TimDami

Tim Drake tenía un placer oculto, conocido sólo por él mismo y el objeto de sus fantasías: le encantaba ver al prepotente Damian Wayne al borde del placer.

No diría que se trata de alguna clase de fetiche, no llegaba a tanto, era sólo un gusto que había tomado al notar que era capaz de domarlo con aquel metodo tan inesperado.

A él mismo le gustaba el recibir placer y perderse en las sensaciones que sus clandestinas reuniones con el joven le brindaban; sin embargo, poco se le hacía comparable a poder mirarlo a él, con los ojos jade cristalizados y los labios rosados separados dejando salir largas exclamasiones de placer seguidas de súplicas por atención, que conforme avanzaba el tiempo se volvían cada vez más desesperadas.

Le fascinaba saber al otro a su merced, sin cabida para comentarios mordaces o miradas de superioridad. Bueno, al menos el Al Ghul no podía darse esos lujos. Era completamente manso bajo su tacto, completamente accesible a sus demandas.

\--Drake --suplicó con el rostro contra la almohada. --... Ya basta de juegos --mas, desde el punto de vista de Tim, Damian Wayne no estaba en posición de exigir nada. Se limitó a sacar los tres dígitos de su interior y dejar que el joven buscara placer por cuenta propia.

Le tenía boca abajo, con las caderas alzadas contra sus ingles. Tenía al menor en cuatro bajo su cuerpo y éste ni siquiera podía pensar en quejarse por lo denigrante que aquella posición le parecería a su "yo" consiente mientras restregaba su trasero contra el miembro del otro.

A Drake le encantaba hacerlo esperar, limitándose a acariciar sus piernas y besar las cicatrices en su espalda, como si eso fuese lo que más le gustara de tener al menor en su cama. Y Damian no se quejaba, sólo súplicaba, aunque se negaría a admitirlo al día siguiente y volvería a tratar al mayor con indiferencia que aparentaba odio hasta la próxima vez que los deseos mutuos los reunieran.

\--Por favor --las palabras se sentían extrañas en sus labios; Tim rió por lo bajo, moviendo una de sus manos hacia los glúteos del otro, acariando.

\--¿Qué es lo que quieres? --exigió simulando embestidas contra su cuerpo. Ansiaba profanarlo, pero también escuchar al menor pedirle entre jadeos placenteros que le poseyera como en muchas noches ya había hecho.

Mordió su labio inferior, tratando de reprimir los sonidos que provenían de su garganta. --... Tim --le llamó por su nombre y un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del nombrado. --, te quiero a ti --cedió, moviendo las caderas contra el cuerpo encima suyo y ocultando el rostro en la almohada.

Drake lo penetró de una estocada, estrechando sus caderas hasta marcar sus dedos en la piel tostada, exhalando en la nuca de Damian su aliento cálido y causándole un estremecimiemto placentero.

Fuera de la habitación en que a penas se desataban sus pasiones, el cielo comenzaba a despertar con los destellos de una mañana nueva.


	3. JayDami 2

Habían pasado ya siete años desde la llegada de Damian a la mansión. Siete años en los que los murciélagos habían pasado por más de un drama crítico, incluida la muerte del mismo petirrojo irreverente que en ese momento entrenaba en la Baticueva.

No cabía duda de que era extraordinario, un digno hijo de Batman, así como digno heredero de la Liga de las Sombras, legado contra el que aún luchaba por evadir manteniéndose bajo la tutela de su padre. Bruce no pensaba dejar el manto de Batman pronto y Damian aceptaba eso mientras trataba de demostrar en cada momento su capacidad. Seguía siendo un joven testarudo y prepotente, sin embargo se había vuelto un compañero formidable para el murciélago, aprendiendo que no sacaría mucho con desobediencia, pero optando en algunos temas seguir por el camino que él consideraba mejor pese a lo que su padre dijera. Él, entre esos temas.

Frente a la sociedad, era un joven brillante que sólo compartía con su padre el atractivo y no el gusto por "la vida loca". Siendo el único hijo de sangre del magnate, los medios estaban al acecho en cada uno de los contados eventos en que se presentaba junto a su padre, queriendo inmiscuirse en su privacidad y buscando pistas de alguna pretendiente a la fortuna de los Wayne. Nunca faltaron las mujeres que se presentaran como la novia o incluso la prometida, pero la mentira era pronto desmentida en cada caso. Después de todo, el joven ya tenía los ojos puestos en otra dirección que algunos trataban aún de determinar.

Jason entró en la cueva montado en su motocicleta, con gran escándalo; buscando hacerse notar. No tardó más de unos segundos en quitarse el casco y bajar de su vehículo.

\--¿Qué haces aquí, Todd? --preguntó al verlo pasar de largo, siendo ignorado por el forajido. --. Tt ¡Todd! ¿A dónde demonios crees que vas? --le siguió molesto, sin entender a donde se estaba dirigiendo y a qué se debía el atrevimiento de ignorarlo. --. Ahí no hay nada, imbécil.

Intentó tomarlo por el cuello de la chaqueta marrón, sin embargo él otro fue más rápido y le tomó por la muñeca, aprisionandolo contra uno de los rincones obscuros. Al tomar consciencia plena, el más joven se halló a sí mismo entre la pared y el cuerpo de Jason. Suspiró.

\--¿Acaso eres estúpido? --preguntó empujandolo con fuerza medida. --. Nos verán aquí.

\--"¿Acaso eres estúpido?" --le arremedó el forajido. --. Tengo experiencia en éstas cosas --aseguró atacando los labios del menor con ansia, empujandolo nuevamente contra el frío muro, en las penumbras.

Damian se resistió a preguntar el significado de esas palabras, lo suponía; se limitó a seguirle el paso, respondiendo a la ferocidad con intensidad recíproca. Eso era lo que les quedaba para compartir cobijados por la obscuridad, emanando de sus cuerpos el calor necesario y quemando los toques del uno la piel del otro.

Habían aprendido a conformarse eso: con el calor de los roces, el sabor de sus salivas mezcladas y la sincronía que alguna vez les resultó tan novedosa de sus corazones.

A la hostilidad ante sus quereres ellos la retaban amandose en su guarida al no serles permitido construir su propio nido por una serie de factores que se resumían en el nombre del mentor de ambos. Todd lo sentía como un acto de rebeldía, Damian dejaba de pensar en ello en cuanto sus labios se tocaban.

Aquello era incorrecto, su padre se lo había dicho; no confiaba en sus intenciones, le espetó el mismo a Jason. Pero ambos sabían que su relación estaba lejana a la comprensión de la mayoría, incluso a la del mejor detective del mundo. Y, para ellos, así estaba bien.


	4. DickDami

Se sentía como un puberto una vez más, como si a penas estuviese descubriendo los placeres mundanos de la carne y lo que era desear a alguien hasta el punto de materializarlo en las fantasías más vívidas.

De cierta forma era así, estaba redescubriendo aquel éxtasis como si fuera algo totalmente novedoso-como si nunca se hubiese visto, hace varios años, en esa misma situación pero con Bárbara Gordon en su cabeza-, a la vez que su mente le guiaba a una nueva y prohibida pasión carnal.

Si Bruce pudiera entrar en su cabeza, que a Dick le daba la impresión de que con su aterradora mirada fija podría hacerlo, seguro lo golpearía hasta quitarle las ganas de fantasear con su primogénito.

Deseaba a aquel que todas las leyes morales que conocía le decían a gritos que no podía tener- estaba seguro que era parte de los "bati-mandamientos" de la familia-. Pero entre más pensaba en lo incorrecto de su deseo más fuerte era la oleada de placer que sentía recorrerle el cuerpo.

Grayson movía sus manos por toda la extensión de su miembro erecto, evocando imágenes provocadoras del adolescente culpable de ocasionar todo su embrollo mental; reprimiendo suspiros placenteros que buscaban escaparse de sus labios entre abiertos; rememorando las veces que lo tuvo tan cerca que pudo haberlo tomado sin dificultad.

La sensación de humedad entre sus manos, causada por el lubricante que atinó a añadir a su sesión vespertina de autoamor sólo ayudaba a su psique en la creación de fantasías que se le antojaban cada una más deliciosa que la anterior. En ellas ya no eran sus dedos los que estrujaban su erección y la recorrían a ritmo ascendente, tras sus párpados cerrados él veía al pequeño demonio Al Ghul con su húmeda boca, su lengua rosada y su garganta calida, contribuyendo gustoso a su llegada al éxtasis.

¿Cuántas veces lo había tenido tan cerca que podía respirar en su nuca? Perdió la cuenta.

Deseaba apresar al "hijo de sangre" de su mentor entre sus brazos y poner a prueba esa flexibilidad y resistencia de la que tanto se jactaba el menor en sus aposentos, en la sala, en la ducha, en el batimóvil o donde fuera; claramente su sentido común no le permitía de ninguna manera cumplir con aquel sueño. Siendo así, lo único que tenía en ese momento para saciar sus bajos instintos eran sus propias y hábiles manos en busca de complacerle.

Con cada imagen que llegaba a su mente se sentía más cerca del clímax, aumentando progresivamente la velocidad en que se movían sus manos. Los espasmos le indicaban el inminente final, a la vez que veía en espejismo al que había crecido hasta convertirse en un bello hombre obsequiandose a su merced, mientras sus labios a duras penas dejaban escapar el nombre del objeto de su bestial deseo.

"Damian..." lo dijo como una plegaria, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados fuertemente mientras dejaba a sus dedos mancharse con su propio esperma.

\--La próxima vez que necesites ayuda sólo toca a mi puerta --habló una muy bien conocida voz para el ex-Robin del otro lado de la puerta cerrada de su recámara. --, imagino que ya sabes muy bien donde está mi habitación, Richard --la forma en que pronunció su nombre causó en él un escalofrío placentero que reptó por su columna, anteponiendose esa sensación a la inicial vergüenza que sintió al saberse descubierto.

El acróbata tragó saliva, tomando valentía de donde no supo para pronunciar sus siguientes palabras. --La necesito ahora --y la puerta se abrió al instante.


	5. JayDami 3

Jason se recargó en el marco de la puerta, admirando al bello hombre que se negaba a llamar hermano a pesar de que ante la ley lo fuera, de cualquier forma era ante aquella misma que él estaba legalmente muerto. Le veía mientras parecía absorto en el lienzo, trazando un paisaje de tierras áridas que a ambos les eran familiares. Le recordó a la mujer que, en cierto modo, llegó a dar la vida a ambos.

Todd permaneció ahí tanto como el silencio le permitió; Damian calló una burla en favor de su compañía muda, admirando su figura difusa reflejada en los óleos de su paleta.

Ambos desearon, simultáneamente, fundirse en el calor del otro, pero ninguno lo supo en ese instante. No se miraron directamente el uno al otro por largos momentos, a pesar del presentimiento compartido de que el otro conocía bien sus pensamientos. Aparentaban no notarse, emulaban la indiferencia de una casualidad irrelevante y permanecieron silenciosos.

Hacía rato que, disimuladamente, Damian había apagado el reproductor y la música no sonaba más en sus oídos. En cambio lo que oía acompañando sus pinceladas en el lienzo era el sonido quedó y acompasado de la respiración ajena, así como su propio corazón que latía desbocado.

Ahí se amaron, quizá por primera vez, se amaron como nunca; en ese preciso instante se amaron como jamás habían podido en sus pasionales noches de caricias compartidas. Y, sólo por un momento, creyeron que jamás se podrían volver a querer de aquella forma sin condición. Lo creyeron hasta que la verdad golpeó sus pechos con furia.

Los pasos de Alfred sonaron por el pasillo, no quedaba mucho tiempo para sus mutuos amores mudos. Todd dio un último vistazo a Damian y sintió como si lo estuviese mirando por primera vez; frunció los labios para impedir el nacimiento de las nuevas palabras que había aprendido a recitar para obsequiarle.

Sé fue, dejando como única prueba de su efímera estancia la puerta abierta y el corazón agito del primogénito de Wayne.

Ya se podrían ver más tarde, estaban totalmente seguros de que lo harían; cubiertos por la noche de Gotham en que las estrellas huirían de ellos por pudor, se encontrarían ocultos por las máscaras que en ocasiones llegaban a sentir más propias que sus rostros y encontrarían la manera de salir del radar de Bruce para colmarse con sus amores desesperados. Ya sé dirían cuanto aprendieron a amarse sin siquiera notarlo y sabrían cuán amados eran desde antes de llegar a imaginarlo.


	6. JayDami 4

Mordió su hombro sin ninguna delicadeza, como si se vengara de las rojizas marcas que aún permanecían en su espalda de la noche anterior. Damian dejó salir un gutural sonido de placer. No podía pensar en un mejor lugar para estar que entre los brazos de aquel forajido, sintiendo las caricias rudas que conforme pasaba el tiempo se suavizaban más.

Contrastando con las marcas purpeas que sus dientes dejaban en la piel morena, sus manos acariciaban delicadamente la anatomía a su alcance y sus labios besaban los contrarios con un amor irreconocible para cualquier otro, pero que sin embargo era ya familiar para el hijo del demonio.

Aquella pasión incorrecta, repudiada por tantos, inició con la maduración del más joven; inició como un deseo mutuo y con tiempo, con la comprensión que sólo ellos pudieron encontrar en el otro, creció hasta ser un amor que no debió haber tenido cabida en aquella vida.

Y ahora así eran sus encuentros, así eran las noches en que se cruzaban entre las azoteas de Gotham; ambos estaban ya habituados a tener rápidos encuentros entre las obscuras calles de la ciudad, aunque sin duda preferían ir a alguna de las casas de seguridad del mayor y tomarse su tiempo. Además de que ahí nunca escucharían a Batman carraspear a sus espaldas, cortandoles la "inspiración".

Ambos cuerpos acalorados, los cristales de la habitación empañados y las manos ansiosas, repletas de las caricias con que ya acostumbraban a colmarse mutuamente, tanto las rudas como las dulces. Y cualquiera que los viera ahí, con los cuerpos enredados entre las sabanas y sus bocas deborandose una a la otra, diría que su relación no era más que un puro deseo animal; y ellos no estaban preparados para desmentir aquello, aún no.

Todd sentó al menor en su regazo, quedando sus cuerpos ya completamente desnudos uno frente al otro; se llenaron con besos mutuos, intercambiaron saliva, fundieron sus suspiros y probaron la sangre ajena mientras dirigía el primer dígito cubierto ya en lubricante a la entrada de Damian. Entró sin dificultad, sus encuentros no eran pocos y su anatomía parecía estar más que "abierta" a la intrusión.

Las manos del Wayne bajaron también, sólo que éstas fueron a parar al miembro erecto del otro; acarició el falo palpitante con movimientos expertos, con un ritmo tortuosamente lento que claramente apremiaba al mayor; tocó con sus dedos los testículos de Jason, jugando con ellos entre sus falanges y volviendo después a bombear el miembro con ambas manos. Mientras tanto Todd introducía el tercer dígito y el dolor de la intromisión acudió a su cuerpo por unos instantes.

Pronto se acostumbró, sin embargo, y exigió al forajido por más. Damian se sujetaba de los hombros de Jason, ocultando su rostro en su cuello y exhalando en él su aliento, mientras él arremetía contra su cuerpo simulando embestidas con sus dedos.

\--Todd --fue una queja que le sonó a súplica.

Sacó los tres dígitos de su cuerpo y lo recostó bocarriba en la cama, separando sus piernas y posicionandose entre éstas sin titubear. Ambos pares de ojos verdes, unos más parecidos a la esmeralda y los otros al aquamarina, se encontraron; unos sonreían divertidos mientras los otros fingían desinterés.

Las manos del mayor recorrieron una vez más el ardiente cuerpo a su disposición, deteniendose al llegar a los glúteos y apretandolos con ganas. Inició sólo frotando su erección contra la entrada que palpitaba necesitada de ser llenada, queriendo desesperar al otro a pesar de sus propias ganas de profanarlo una vez más.

Damian le tomó por los hombros, acercando sus labios al oído de Jason. --¿Esperas una invitación? --fue la pregunta que formuló antes de atrapar entre sus caninos el lóbulo de la oreja.

\--Es probable --respondió liberando un suspiro placentero ante el nuevo toque de las manos del menor en su miembro, guiandolo sin escalas hacia su entrada. Supondría que era esa su invitación.

No perdió más tiempo; arremetió contra el cuerpo bajo él, llenando su interior con una sola estocada, deleitandose con el gemido que escapó de los rosados labios de su pareja.

Inició un vaivén, salvaje y desesperado como ambos. Se sujetó de las caderas de Damian, mientras éste se abrazaba a su espalda, no tardando en desgarrar con sus uñas la piel que aún no sanaba de la noche anterior.

Buscaron sus labios, hambrientos, y volvieron a devorar sus bocas; sus lenguas danzaban en sintonía, sus dedos dejaban marcas y el placer sodomita los llevaba al nirvana.

Llegaron al clímax entre jadeos, manchandose sus estómagos con la esencia del menor mientras éste mismo era llenado con la semilla del otro.

Todd se dejó caer sobre la cama, al lado de su amante. Sus respiraciones agitadas y sus corazones acelerados; los cubrió a ambos con la sabana blanca, más por costumbre que por frío.

Miró embelezado al menor a su lado, dejando que una sonrisa escapara de sus labios antes de atraparlo en un abrazo.


End file.
